The present disclosure relates to a solar cell system, and more particularly, to a solar cell system capable of outputting audio or music appropriate to environmental light with a simple configuration.
Solar cells or photoelectric conversion elements adapted to convert sunlight into electric energy use sunlight as a source of energy, making their impact on the global environment extremely small and raising expectations for more widespread use. Crystalline silicon-based solar cells using monocrystalline or polycrystalline silicon and amorphous silicon-based solar cells have been primarily used to date.
Recent years have seen progress in the commercialization of dye sensitized solar cells using organic dyes. Dye sensitized solar cells can be manufactured at lower cost and with lower energy than silicon-based solar cells. In addition, dye sensitized solar cells use a plastic sheet, making them flexible. Moreover, selection of a dye allows for these solar cells to have a variety of colors. Dye sensitized solar cells differ in the range of wavelengths of light they absorb depending on the organic dye used.
For example, the present applicant has proposed an apparatus operable to perform a process according to the color of environmental light or the type of illumination by taking advantage of the above characteristics of a dye sensitized solar cell and without using any dedicated sensor (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-20253).